


Waking up on the floor

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal wakes up on the floor of his room, surprised to see they are still at his home.





	Waking up on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Jaal/Ryder fanfics. So I wrote some. Enjoy.

He loved this time of night. Everyone asleep except those on guard duty. The house was as quiet as it could be with fifty plus people sleeping in it. But he had never been good with absolute silence, so the quiet breathing and snores from the main room were relaxing. It’s why he always left his door opened a bit. Absolute silence meant ambush. The calm before the battle. He was glad to see this habit of his did not stop the man beside him from sleeping also. Of course, Scott had grown up on a space station. Absolute silence was a bad omen for him too.

He hadn’t planned on this. The visit, showing Scott his home, that had been planned. But this, falling asleep together on the floor of his room, was unexpected. Unexpected as Scott saying yes to him. He had hoped but he hadn’t been sure Scott felt the same way. None of the Milky Way species he had encountered were as expressive with their emotions as Angara. Humans, especially. It was going to make things slightly more difficult. Until they understood each other better. But Scott was worth it.

He smiled as Scott shifted closer in his sleep, flipping onto his side and pressing close. This was regular Angara closeness. Why was Scott...? Oh. Maybe he was cold. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it down over them. Scott sighed in his sleep but didn’t pull away. He didn’t understand it. Why couldn’t Scott be like this when he was awake? Humans were weird.

From the top of their heads where they had, what he had discovered, was called hair. Not that he minded Scott’s hair but no other species he had seen had any. And not just on their heads. He ran a hand along the scruff on Scott’s face, freezing as Scott grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Scott slept on, his hand now gripping his.  
He studied Scott’s hand. How the fingers weren’t joined together. It seemed very inefficient. Webbing helped with your grip. He glanced down at Scott’s feet, remembering something he had told him. Not that Scott had probably wanted to tell him, if the way he stumbled over his words after was any indication.  
“Jaal?”

He looked to the door as it fully opened and his true mother stepped inside.  
“What are you...? Oh.” She walked into the room and crouched at Scott’s feet. “Is he asleep?”  
“Yes.” And he wanted him to remain that way. “Please be quiet.”  
“He looks so peaceful.” She reached out a hand to touch Scott. He grabbed it before she could. “Jaal.”

“No touching. Let him rest.” He did so little of that. He had overheard one of the lectures Lexi gave Scott. Apparently, the two hours of sleep he usually got weren’t enough for him. Maybe he could help change that. If only his mother would go away. “Did you need something?”  
“I was just wondering why your door was open. Why are you still here?”  
“We didn’t mean to be. We fell asleep.”  
“I see that.” She stood up. “I’ll leave you be.” She left, the door closing fully behind her.  
Good. Now, hopefully he could...  
“Jaal?”

Shoot. He looked down at the head resting on his chest. Scott looked back at him.  
“You should be asleep.”  
“Should I? Where are we?”  
“My room.” He pressed a kiss to Scott’s forehead, hoping to stop more questions. “My home. Go back to sleep.”  
He sighed in relief as Scott closed his eyes and laid his head back down. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Weird or not, he loved this human. Beyond all reason. But when was love ever reasonable?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it because I love reading them. I know I'm bad at responding to them but I'm going to try to do better.


End file.
